


【德古拉】Dracula 特兰西瓦尼亚的钟声 大公德古拉/教士乔纳森 教廷历史AU向

by RUIANY



Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Relationships: Dracula & Jonathan Harker





	【德古拉】Dracula 特兰西瓦尼亚的钟声 大公德古拉/教士乔纳森 教廷历史AU向

第一章  
我们期望那些“金发碧眼“的人来拯救我们····我们将希望寄托于神谕，寄托于错误的寓言。我们将所有时间都浪费在无用的空洞言辞上。  
————蒂莫西·格雷戈尔，《拜占庭史》  
高耸尖顶式的建筑，教堂雕刻精美，线条灵动，一切都是圣洁的白色。“这就像是人世间的天堂。”弗拉德·采佩拉*轻轻的开口，这真的非常的美丽。他随着教堂中的教士们进入教堂，教堂拱形内壁的用着鲜艳的颜料画着花卉与充满风情的图案，阳光透过玻璃魔赛克洒入内庭，闪烁明灭，极尽奢华。  
“我才听闻您抵达帝国，没想到您已经到了教堂的大门口，采佩拉大公。”一身红衣的法国主教唐克斯说道，他轻轻摩挲着挂在自己脖颈上的十字架。  
“您要知道，我只是奉命来询问一些关于教廷合并的事宜，从目前的情况来看，似乎进行的并不顺利。”弗拉德·采佩拉抬头看向唐克斯主教，他衣着华丽，看起来并不像一个才刚成为瓦拉几亚公爵两月就不得不流亡摩尔达维亚的前土耳其帝国质子。  
“我们已经听到过太多转变信仰皈依教廷的承诺了。大多数签署协议的人都已经放弃了，那里的教堂和宫殿早已不再闪耀着富丽堂皇的光辉。”主教说道，他们站在中庭，阳光洒在精心种植的盆栽上。他们站在中庭，绕着花圃走动。  
“帝国让我向您传递一个信号，我们的新帝*已经加冕。匈牙利的摄政王亚诺什·匈雅提*已经重新整治了军队。”弗拉德•采佩拉说道，但他深知获取西方力量的协助是不可能的，可他必须一试。  
“我以为匈雅提和您的关系并不好。”主教偏过头仔细观察着弗拉德·采佩拉脸上的表情，企图看到他脸上的愠怒。  
“君士坦丁堡难以攻下，主教先生。我们的阿尔巴尼亚战神已经粉碎了一次又一次奥斯曼大军的进攻，很明显我很难让您消除对于帝国的偏见，再见，唐克斯先生。”弗拉德·采佩拉无奈于法国主教的态度，拜占庭帝国在土耳其的威胁下艰难的生存了数个世纪，自从新一次的十字军东征溃败后，西方不再对自己弱小的邻居给予任何怜悯，哪怕他们的帝王因为支持教廷合并而众叛亲离，郁郁而终。  
“您被囚禁在土耳其帝国期间的有不少传言，希望您不要再耍小孩子心性，用尖利的木棍杀死鸟类取乐。”听到主教远远传来的讥讽，弗拉德·采佩拉加快了自己的脚步，不要浪费时间在这些分裂的教廷上，他告诉自己，却暗暗在袖子里收拢了拳头。  
“听说拜占庭帝国卷起了一股新的艺术风潮，这真是令人艳羡。”为弗拉德引路的黑袍教士突然说道。  
弗拉德敏感地看向修士，他很年轻，甚至也许比自己还小一点，穿着一身古板的教士服。“帝国在某些方面还引领着世界。“他们默契的没有谈政治和军事上拜占庭的衰落，愉快的将话题引向教堂内部的壁画与圣象。  
“也许你有一天可以到君士坦丁堡来，我可以带领你参观那些设计精巧的建筑，如果有机会的话，我更想邀请你到特兰西瓦尼亚来，我出生在那里。“他们交谈着穿过采光不好的昏暗走廊，走过明亮的中庭，最终抵达教堂门口。”你可以写信给我，我是德古拉。“弗拉德·采佩拉将自己原本打算留给法国主教的写着联系地址的羊皮纸给了那个年轻的教士，”顺便一提，我喜欢你的蓝眼睛。“  
“谢谢，很少有人像你这样恭维我。乔纳森·哈克，你可以叫我乔纳森。“蓝眼睛的教士腼腆的收下羊皮纸，说出了自己的名字。  
他应该知道我留的并不是真名，但唐克斯主教明显不会将这些政治上的事和这个小教士谈论，管它呢，反正我也没什么好失去了。德古拉在心中暗暗的思忖。“再会“他走出了教堂，为自己拉上了斗篷的帽子，隐入了人群。  
“您觉得他怎么样。“乔纳森·哈克站在教堂前看着弗拉德·采佩拉离去，一个低沉舒缓的声音从他后面传来，他没有回头，他知道那是唐克斯主教。  
“他也许有些自己的思想，但土耳其人的巨大火炮必然会轰开君士坦丁*的大门，不论是皇帝还是帝国。“穿着黑袍的教士简单的下了一个结论，“我需要和尤金教皇谈谈，这也许是一个好时机调到特兰西瓦尼亚去。”  
繁华与荣耀如潮水般褪去，拜占庭不过是强弩之末，但未必没有生机。教廷中已经有传闻说土耳其皇帝穆拉德二世状况欠佳，这也许是一个绝好的机会，君士坦丁是一个勇敢又骄傲的帝王，希望他会抓住机会。

*1：弗拉德·采佩拉，被后人成为德古拉（出生于1431）  
*2：1449，君士坦丁加冕为帝，作为君士坦丁堡的末代皇帝。  
*3：1447年，其父与兄长米尔查遭暗杀，人质的身份得到解除。受奥斯曼土耳其帝国的支持，采佩什接替父亲成为瓦拉几亚公爵，但是2个月以后被特兰西瓦尼亚亲王亚诺什·匈雅提打败，逃往摩尔达维亚。  
*4：一语双关，君士坦丁大帝和君士坦丁堡。

“主教阁下，典礼要开始了。”穿着黑色服装的教士走入大殿，俯身向一身红衣的乔纳森•哈克说道。  
乔纳森颔首，理了理自己的红色飘带。站在他身边的教士低着头跟在他的身后前往大厅，这位年轻的乔纳森•哈克殿下，新晋的红衣主教，以奇诡的手段和权术迫使选区和其他红衣主教们承认了他的权力，据说他的手里甚至还有教皇阁下的把柄。德拉科，一位年轻的教士，多亏了自己的叔叔是一位主教的亲信使用了一些手段帮助他在内庭承担教职，他并不想招惹到这位年轻的主教。  
阳光透过玻璃摩塞克照到大厅内，留下一片闪亮的光点，红衣主教顺着光点走过，光顺势洒在这位年轻英俊的主教大人身上，胸前佩戴的飘带上缀的宝石反射出一片光影。他脸上谦卑沉静的面容，优雅的举止，就好像，人间的神，阿波罗也嘘是震惊于这样的容颜才会在被丘比特的剑射到的那一刻开始追逐月桂女神的吧，德拉科在心中暗叹。  
乔纳森轻轻偏了偏头，他感受到了自己身后的如注目光，德古拉畏惧的低下头，把目光都放置在大殿内的大理石地板上。  
“今天，我们欢聚在此…”一身白衣的教皇陛下坐在椅子上，华美厚重的服装压在这个八十多岁的老人身上，他面容枯朽，手上有着骇人的皱纹，骨节凸出。  
乔纳森安顺的站在一群红衣主教之中，正前方是梵蒂冈广场，那些希腊式的美丽柱式让这个广场看起来更加光伟。罗马教廷杀死了希腊，谋夺了他们的美丽，攫取了光耀。  
典礼结束，乔纳森回避了那些跟着他的教士，‘我要去花园里走一走。’，他说。  
花园里蔷薇和水仙，那些更加名贵的花被被种植其中，高矮的小灌木，修建好的绿植在其中错落着分布着。  
“乔纳森。”一只手突然在乔纳森的背后伸出  
“采佩拉大公。”乔纳森没有转身，他知道这是谁。  
“嘿，上次你还在我怀里轻柔的叫我弗拉德，这回怎么就是采佩拉大公了。”那人一手扣在乔纳森的腰际，湿热的呼吸喷在乔纳森的耳际。“你可真是冷心冷情。”  
“你带走了我的宝石十字架，采佩拉你知道我在说什么。特里西瓦尼亚的教区怎么会突然倒戈呢？”乔纳森的一只手抵在德古拉的胸口，把自己的唇送到他的嘴边，轻轻擦了一下又迅速的转头避开。  
“堂堂的红衣主教总不至于和我一个教外人士来谈论教义吧。”弗拉德•采佩拉的一手撩进乔纳森的红色袍子，“你知道在阳光下你这层薄薄的红色衣料会很透吗？”他的手进一步下滑。  
“别。”乔纳森拉住了弗拉德的手。  
“你在担心什么？不会有人来这里的。你难道害怕那个将死的老教皇？”弗拉德笑道，手指划过乔纳森的乳尖，不耐烦的结束了自己对红衣主教的‘不规矩’，勉强为主教阁下扣上了扣子。“为什么你如此的圣洁呢？这是你最大的伪装吗？作为一个有着淫 荡身体的欧米茄，倚靠信仰来逃避真实的自己吗？”  
德古拉拉过乔纳森的手放在自己的下身，“TREAT ME（治愈我），主教阁下。我要向你忏悔。”阿尔法的信息素悄悄的蔓延出，包裹了站在他面前的高贵的主教阁下。  
“收收你的信息素，罗马尼亚大公。”乔纳森扯回自己的手，扯住德古拉的黑袍子，在他露出来的腺体上轻轻咬了一下，那里立马泛起了潮红。“我不是任你掌控的金丝雀。”乔纳森瞟了一眼德古拉的下身，那里在信息素的刺激下已经回归了冷静。  
“你要带什么给我？”乔纳森开口，用手摩挲着挂在自己胸口的十字架。  
“拜占庭帝国将会举行新的东征，也许，要拉拢在意大利的教区。”德古拉也不气恼，“你要给我什么报酬？一个吻可不够。”  
“下周四的晚上，城外柯西教堂的洗礼堂。”乔纳森说道，旁边有几个修女正要穿过花园，他们在悄悄讨论着今天教皇的布道。  
“I WILL WAIT（我会等你的）。不管多晚。”罗马尼亚大公说道，同时拉上了自己斗篷帽子，他的脸上还贴着假胡子，完美的伪装。

“I WILL WAIT，不管多晚。”望远镜一旁的教士看着视野中的两个人的嘴唇，向自己身边的人翻译道。  
他身边的人一身华丽的白衣，高贵神圣，年老并没有带走他眼睛中的光。  
“教皇。”一个穿着红色主教服的年轻男子走到了他的身边，乖顺的报告着，没有看一眼他们身旁的教士。  
“WELL DONE(做得好。)”教皇说道，“可以通知奥斯曼帝国了。”


End file.
